mythariafandomcom-20200215-history
Yuriel, The Allfather
Yuriel (Yur-e-el) is the first-born son of the Primal Gods and the king of all Elder Gods, giving him the title of Allfather. Yuriel is the deity of Light & Time and is often depicted in religious text as a great being of pure light in a humanoid shape. He is draped in flowing white robes as well as ancient golden scrolls with eight angelic wings behind. He is also depicted with two fingers pointing upwards on his left hand while his right hand grasps his sword Excalibur (which resembles his symbol) in a downward position. Yuriel is the creator of the Angels, Nephilim and Yurians. Worshipers of Yuriel, often build great cathedrals and hold services within these halls in offer to the Allfather. No greater cathedrals exist than within the city of Lumanos within the country of Marijos. It is here that the Holy See, led by their cleric The Hierophant, worship their god in the single greatest temple “Culla del sol” - the Cradle of the Sun. A worshiper of Yuriel often is devote to justice and law and attempt to better themselves. It is thought that if they are good in life then they may enter Paradise and live in eternal happiness forever. Many worshippers become priests or paladins of Yuriel and try to aid in holy crusades against the forces of evil (mainly against Devils or Demons). History In the Void War, Yuriel devised the final plan to stop the intrusion of Demons & Abhorrent from entering the Cosmic Sphere. He used the power of the four Primal Gods to seal the great Old One Arhumon in a pit known as the Abyss, trapping it between the Void and the Multiverse. His son Asmodeus stole power from Arhumon in attempts to stop the demons and abberations but succumbed to the corruption of the Void. Asmodeus, in his new god-like state, needed to be locked away as well so as a fail-safe Yuriel created the Nine Hells as a gate to the Abyss. Sinful souls are sent here, tortured eternally by Asmodeus and his fallen angels who are incapable of escaping. In the 1st Era (Era of Dawn), Yuriel created the first Yuriens and gave them free will. Though not as smart as the Vel’Nari nor strong as the True Dragons or Rune Giants, they had a resolve which was unmatched. Dogma Father of gods and man, we honor you by helping those who cannot help themselves. By bringing charity to the poor and forgiving the sinful. Giving strength to the deserving and smiting the wicked. We will better ourselves and live life without Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy or Pride. We fear not the fangs of the Fallen One nor give into his children of sin. Lead the world to peace and in time flood the souls of all with the light of your grace. Archangels of Yuriel *'Saint Andrel:' Archangel of Deliverance *'Saint Metatron:' Archangel of Wisdom *'Saint Zephon:' Archangel of Love *'Saint Grigori:' Archangel of Justice *'Saint Rigel:' Archangel of Truth *'Saint Nuriel:' Archangel of Purity *'Saint Lucifer:' Archangel of Freedom Orders *'Order of Insight:' A order dedicated to the locating and retrieval of powerful artifacts and beings that could one day destroy the world. *'Brotherhood of the Aegis Wing:' Also known as just “The Brotherhood”, is a group of Priests, Paladins and Templars who seek to vanquish darkness within Orrin. Clerics *'The Hierophant:' An ageless cleric whos identity is unknown. He rules as king in Marijos but also leads the Order of Insight & Brotherhood of the Aegis Wing.